


nameless

by asterisco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisco/pseuds/asterisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's everywhere, and you don't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Wow someone stop me from attempting to write
> 
> Anyways here I guess??

He's everywhere.

He's everywhere, his laugh and eyes and voice and scent it's all there, wrapped around your mind and woven into the air you breathe and the ground 'neath your feet.

He's everywhere, and you don't even know his name.

You know who he is, though. He's the boy with the blue eyes and dumb pranks, the boy who streamed movies online with you late at night and called you his best bro except no that never happened you've never met him in your life but you fucking remember him

And there's times where, while drifting through some dumb life as a filmmaker on a planet that no longer belongs to your species, you recall a different childhood from growing up alone and sometimes contacting an old friend of yours (Lalonde) about the faint resistance that won't change anything.

You remember a high rise apartment, duels with a brother figure on the rooftop. You can feel hot cement under your feet and sun seeping into your skin, making it freckle and burn and peel off later. You remember messaging the boy with blue text, talking about the dumbest things, longing to actually see him and be in his presence because god he's so important

and you do see him.

The circumstances aren't what they should have been and that's something you don't remember as clearly because the burst of happiness in your chest when he runs to you and collides, arms everywhere and he's laughing because wow its Dave Strider you look good haha

It hurts. You can't remember his name.

You end up remembering his habit of biting his lip and the freckle on his right wrist and the twinkle in his eyes after he tells a particularly bad joke but not his name.

You love this boy.

You're pretty sure he doesn't exist.

You're pretty sure you'll never meet him.


End file.
